


The Boy who was in Slytherin

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Harry was in Slytherin what would happen?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Dudley Dursley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Katie Bell/Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	The Boy who was in Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> I do not support JKR views and feeling toward trans people.  
> Trans lives matter and always will.  
> So I'm using my story as a sorce of joy for everyone

"Heads up!" Malcolm yelled to Harry. Before Harry knew it the soccer ball hit him right in the face. Harry fell down on the wet grass. He could see his friends and cousin, Dudley Dursley standing over him.   
"Told you it wouldn't be a good idea."   
"Shut up Bella."   
"Harry are you alright?"   
"Your nose is bleeding."   
"Mums gonna kill me."   
Harry felt his face. He looked at his hand and saw blood. Dudley helped Harry up. "We're heading home." He said. "Yeah, good idea." 

When the two got back and Number 4 Privet Drive, to both of their dismay, Aunt Petunia was looking outside from the living room. They saw her quickly run outside and yell, "HARRY POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO?" Dudley and Harry gave each other nervous glances. After she forced them inside and they explained what happened she said. "Just...just be careful next time. And plus dinner's almost ready so go get cleaned up."   
When Harry had finished with his bloody problem Uncle Vernon had come back from work. Aunt Petunia was telling him what happened to Harry's great surprise he was laughing. "Vernon! Don't encourage this!" Aunt Petunia spat. Dudley was already sitting at the table eating away at his hamburger. Aunt Petunia was talking about the neighbour's dog doing something but Harry wasn't listening.


End file.
